Have Some Tea? (UandI)
by Mio A
Summary: Ritsu y Mio estaban en Max Burger siendo Stalkeadas. Se besaron y notaron que algo más crecía entre ellas. Ahora en casa de Mio, el campo minado de la cafetería ¿Estallará? Cap 2. LEMMON, RATED M ¡REVIEWS!
1. Morning Dew

**HAVE SOME TEA? (UandI)**

Capítulo 1

_Para Ricchan._

_Yeah, you._

**DISCLAIMER!**_: K-On no es mío. Sólo fue una loca idea que que tuve/mos. Pertenece a Kakifly y espero que se le vaya el hiatus_

* * *

**Morning Dew**

-¡Ven aquí, ven aquí! –Se dirigió la chica de cabello negro a la de cabello ocre. Tomándola de la mano se escondieron dentro del baño de mujeres en Max Burguer.

-¿Qué Mio? –Le preguntó la de cabello ocre.

-Mira… este… ¡Ese chico de allá! –Respondió.

Ritsu observó a su mejor amiga y procedió a investigar. Era un chico de unos veinte, parecía que buscaba a alguien y emanaba una cierta impaciencia. Él no era feo, aunque, digamos que a cierta baterista no era que le gustara exactamente el sexo masculino; ella suspiró y volvió a observar a su mejor amiga.

-Dime, ¿Él te gusta?

-¡NO! –Exclamó enérgicamente con un perceptible rubor tierno en su cara –No, él no me gusta, pero no deja de acosarme.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca te interesaste en nadie –Dijo la trigueña poniendo sus dedos en los labios, como pose pensativa. La morocha se fastidió.

-¡Eso no es lo que importa! –Respondió inmediatamente.

-¿No te gusta nadie? A pesar de que escribes letras asquerosamente románticas nunca te vi querer siquiera a nadie que no fuésemos las chicas y tu peluche Usa-chan. Iba a decir _"y yo"_ pero era muy vergonzoso. –La última acotación le hizo merecer un golpe de parte de la bajista, aunque luego asintió.

-Eso es verdad. –Las palabras se le escaparon en un tono tímido.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-Ritsu, si sigues, te pego.

-Vamos, responde.

-No.

-¡Dime!

Se miraron una a la otra. Ninguna daría brazo a torcer.

-Bien, no me gusta nadie –Susurró Mio, poniéndose colorada.

-¿Eres asexual o qué? –Exclamó horrorizada

-No me gustan…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no te gustan? –Insistió en busca de una respuesta concreta.

Mio quiso cavar un hoyo y hundirse allí, en paz y lejos de las insistencias de su amiga.

-NOMEGUSTANLOSHOMBRES! –Golpe. Mio hervía en rojo incandescente y no dejaba de mirar el piso.

-¡Nunca me dijiste! ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta Sokabe-senpai?

-Para nada.

-¿Yui?

-No.

-¿Ui-chan?

-¡Mierda, que no!

-¡Oh My God!, ¡Dangerous Queen ha despertado! –Otro comentario que fue castigado con un golpe. Ritsu hizo adorables gemidos de dolor. –¿Mugi?

-¡NO!

-¡AZU-NYAN! ¡LO SABÍA! –En una expresión victoriosa.

-¡NOOO!

-¡Nodoka-chan!

-¡Enferma, no!

-SA… -Un golpe la silenció. Pero igual respondió.

-¡Claro que no! Tendría que estar loca.

-¿Te gusta alguien entonces?

-…

-¡Oh! – Ritsu tuvo una epifanía –stalker-san se fue.

Y Ritsu corrió libre como el viento fuera del baño. Mio quedó (Aunque no lo deseara) con las palabras en la boca. Gimió de frustración. -¿Cuándo llegaría el día que la escuchara? ¿Acaso no había sido demasiado clara?

Al salir del escondite, Ritsu la tomó de la mano y volvió a esconderla, esta vez casi asustada, detrás de unas plantas que decoraban el lugar.

-Ese tipo de ahí, sí que da miedo. No te gires, él está detrás nuestro –Lo dijo antes de que lo hiciera. Mio fue más práctica, tomó un espejo e hizo como si se fijara su aspecto. Ahí estaba. Maldición.

-¿Qué hago Ritsu? –La bajista estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡No lo sé! –Susurró también desesperada. –Pero me ha estado siguiendo desde que salí de acá. –Se quedó callada un segundo y tomó la mano de Mio otra vez. Entonces corrieron a sentarse en una mesa y ordenaron tomar algo. -¡Mio, siéntate a mi lado!

Ella hizo lo que la baterista le dijo preguntándose qué pretendía. Ritsu tomó su bebida de frutilla y chocolate, en una actitud despreocupada y desinteresada hacia el chico que estaba acosándola con la mirada desde unos metros.

-Ahora –Dijo con los labios pegados a la taza -Te voy a abrazar. Trata de parecer enamorada de mí –La bajista se puso tan roja y nerviosa que comenzó a temblar. Ritsu tomó por detrás su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Se sentía raro era un abrazo como todos los demás, sin embargo necesitaba hacer algo más y no era por la presencia del stalker.

-Ri… Ritsu.

-¡Actúa! –Volvió a susurrar. Dejó la taza a un lado y tomó de la barbilla a Mio -Colabora que también estoy nerviosa – Y se notaba. Ritsu estaba temblando como una hoja y roja como un tomate, se acercó, pese a los nervios, a los labios de Mio. Miró a Stalker-san por el rabillo del ojo, ¡Maldición!, aún estaba detrás de ellas. Mio sintió que las manos de Ritsu temblaban incontrolablemente y toda su confianza se había esfumado. Ahora era sólo una niña común –V… Voy…A…Be…Besarte. –Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se acercó a… La mejilla de Mio.

Sus labios eran suaves y temblorosos. La chica se quedó helada, Ritsu parecía querer darle un beso de verdad, como si fuera su novia ¡No un beso en la mejilla!

-Si vas a _"besarme"_ hazlo de verdad –Susurró Mio.

Ritsu se quedó congelada y antes de pensarlo, tenía a Mio acercándose a gran velocidad hacia una zona peligrosa.

El corto espacio se hizo nulo, ya ambos labios estaban tocándose con timidez. A pesar de la impresión inicial Ritsu, suavemente entreabrió sus labios y dio el permiso perfecto a Mio para que profundizara el beso.

Mio no se privó de nada, besó cada parte de la boca de Ritsu tratando de aprenderse el contorno y la textura de los labios de su inseparable amiga. La rubia estaba como una estatua, muerta de vergüenza.

Luego Mio decidió intensificar el beso y como si fuera poco, lamió los labios de su amiga. Necesitaba más, mucho más, eso no era suficiente para saciar el hambre que contuvo por mucho tiempo. El mundo, el entorno desapareció, se había olvidado que estaba en un bar, del stalker y que era a Ritsu a quien besaba. Metió su lengua en la boca de Ritsu y acarició la de la chica; ya sus manos jugaban otro papel, tocaba su espalda, la cintura, el abdomen, las piernas, el pecho… tan pequeño, tan suave, perfecto. Abrió un botón, necesitaba tocar su piel.

Ritsu se apartó, no aguantaba más, la situación la desbordó y necesitaba aire.

-Passionate Queen –susurró la más chica, con una voz tremendamente ronca – ¡Ve más lento y deja respirar! Estamos en un bar –Pese al tono de broma, Ritsu no dejaba de tocarse los labios. Extrañaba el contacto con los de Mio.

Mio se puso roja, se había pasado de la raya. Con cuidado le abrochó el botón y tomó su licuado en silencio sin desasirse del abrazo. Stalker-san se había marchado ya no importaba, él quedó en un segundo plano en la mente de las chicas. En el de Mio sólo había lugar para un pensamiento "con que eso era besar, que deliciosos eran los labios de su mejor amiga, suaves, frescos y calientes, tiernos…con un perceptible y dulce sabor a frutilla".

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez? –Se le escapó. Ritsu la miró sorprendidísima, era la primera vez que ella tomaba iniciativa en algo. Necesitaba hacerlo urgentemente. Esa sensación explosiva dentro de ella, la guiaba, la dominaba y se alimentaba con la imagen de ver a Ritsu tan vulnerable, tan inocente.

Le estaba gustando tomar el control. Oh, sí… Se sentía hermoso.

-Cla…claro –Dijo Ritsu sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se abanicó un par de veces antes de besar a la morocha.

Otra vez placer, otra vez ese calor y esa extraña sensación de olvido de todo pero fue seguro. Fue un beso apasionado.

Por lo único por lo que se separaron fue por la necesidad de aire, sin mirarse, siguieron su camino –pagando la orden-

En el camino no hablaron nada mientras iban a sus casas, en sus mentes revivían una y otra vez cada minuto cada segundo, cada caricia y textura una de la otra, Ritsu no dejaba de acariciarse sus labios.

La casa de Mio estaba cerca, fue el único momento en todo el camino en el cual volvieron a mirarse los ojos, se notaba timidez en ambas colegialas, y si el entorno fuera silencioso también se escucharía el palpitar rápido y poderoso de sus inocentes corazones, hasta entonces vírgenes de las emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos que les tocó vivir esa tarde.

-Bb…bu… Bueno, hasta mañana –Dijo tímidamente Mio.

-Hasta mañana –Ritsu le saludó con un gesto en la mano.

Se dio la media vuelta y estaba caminando cuando…

-¡Ritsu! –Gritó la chica. La mencionada la miró, dándose la vuelta. Se acercó otra vez a ella. –Mis padres se fueron de viaje. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Sonó sensual, Mio no lo pretendía pero así sonó por suerte Ritsu no lo notó. ¡Dios, de verdad ella era inocente!

-Claro, sólo deja que vaya por mis cosas. –Susurró con una sonrisa, sus ruborizadas mejillas le quemaron demasiado. –Ya vengo ¿Sí? –Dio la media vuelta y antes de irse…

- ¡Ritsu! –Volvió a llamarla. La chica se dio la vuelta ya riéndose a causa de la patética situación...

-¡Gracias por ayudarme! –Ahí estaba, lo dijo. Se puso bordó.

-De nada, Fue un placer –Una enigmática mirada oscureció su rostro precioso, la hacía más adulta, salvaje, sexy… ¿Estaba loca o Ritsu acababa de insinuársele?

La chica se dio la vuelta. No había dado ni un paso cuando escuchó un:

-Ritsu! –La chica la miró y Mio caminó el espacio vacío.

-Mañana es sábado, quédate a dormir directamente –La abrazó por la cintura, hubo un silencio. Mio notó que Ritsu nunca le dijo que le gustasen las mujeres. Tal vez… Pero la había ayudado con él… Se habían besado.

Ritsu sonrió dulcemente. Eso era obviamente un gran sí.

* * *

_Bueno. Años. Añares. Este fic está por última vez editado el 6/5/2011, no bromeo. Es de verdad._

_En estos años pasaron muchas cosas. Algunas buenas, otras malas, no vienen al caso. Obviamente, decidí agarrarlo, porque dije "Vaya, está bueno" XD._

_Está corregido por dos personas. Una de ellas, es muy importante para mi, mi mejor amiga y obviamente a quien va dedicado el fanfic._

_¡So!_

_Espero que les guste._


	2. Lemmon Tea?

Segunda y ante última –Si quieren- Parte de este fanfic. ¡RATED M!

Comenten (Sé que todos los lectores aparecen cuando subo estas cosas XDDD) y díganme qué les parece ~

¡Los amo!

_For you, Ricchan who helped me to finished it. … __(Lissette.)_

**Disclaimer:** K-ON no es mío y si Kakifly leyera esto, me manda a un retiro espiritual (?

* * *

II Parte.

**LEMMON TEA?**

Se quedó en el living mirando la tele. No había nada importante para ver y Ritsu comenzó a aburrirse paulatinamente. Buscó algo para hacer que no fuera leer los libros que se encontraban por toda la residencia Akiyama, ya se los había leído todos. Si desde chiquitas siempre tenían ese extraño ritual de baño a no ser que se bañaran juntas, lo cual sucedía una vez en un millón de años.

Mio estaba bañándose por lo que, no sólo que tardaba sino que siempre Ritsu tendría que, después bañarse, secar todo el lío que habían armado. Pero aún así, la baterista quería a su amiga, no importaba qué le hiciera, ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero ese beso… Esos besos habían sido mucho más significativos que meras excusas para alejar al Stalker-san. No sólo era el primer beso de la trigueña, sino que también fueron demasiados, fueron apasionados, fueron… Descontrolados… Le había gustado, al fin y al cabo, para qué dar tantas vueltas sobre el asunto.

Al tiempo, las fuertes pisadas de Mio se escucharon en el piso superior y una puerta se cerró. Seguramente ya se había ido a cambiar por lo que se incorporó, tomó su toalla y subió las escaleras.

-¡Voy a bañarme Mio-chan! –Gritó Ritsu a todo pulmón con un tono alegre.

-¡Ok! –Fue la simple contestación de Mio.

El baño duró simplemente unos diez minutos, siempre siendo una persona demasiado energética, hizo todo rápido y salió del lugar para ir a cambiarse.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mio quien estaba sentada en la cama, Ritsu le sonrió y Mio se levantó para irse de allí. Ritsu se adentró a la habitación para quitarse la toalla y cambiarse, y Mio se dirigía hacia la puerta para irse y cerrarla a su paso, Era el ritual de siempre desde que tenían conocimiento de ser amigas…

Sólo que esta vez no se fue. Dejó la puerta cerrada, eso sí, pero ella se mantuvo dentro de la habitación, sonriendo enigmáticamente, con una mirada tan extraña que Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su corazón latía enloquecido, igual como cuando se habían besado.

Mio se recostó contra la puerta, observando a Ritsu. Ritsu no podía quitarle el ojo a su mejor amiga de la infancia, y sin embargo, estaba sintiendo frío, debería cambiarse.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?

-¿No puedo?

-S…Sí, creo. –Apagó la voz -¿Puedes voltearte? –Su tono era amable, pero moría de vergüenza. Mio sonrió anchamente. Esa no era su amiga…

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Mio-chan? –Preguntó Ritsu sorprendida.

La morocha se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y los movimientos de sus caderas a Ritsu se le antojaron incluso sensuales. Se ruborizó y trató de sacar esa loca imagen de su cabeza. Sin embargo… Estaba más cerca que antes. Muchísimo más cerca que antes, cuando estaban en el bar… Besándose.

-¿Te molesta?

-N…No es eso… –Susurró Ritsu –Simplemente no eres tú.

Mio se desabrochó la remera que tenía puesta y quedó desnuda en la parte superior. Se dio cuenta entonces Ritsu que ella no tenía puesta ropa interior. La ropa que tenía encima, la falda y la blusa estaban prácticamente como señuelo.

-¿Segura?

Ritsu estaba excitándose. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mio así, tan reveladora, tan sexy, tan salvaje. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga se había vuelto así? Dios, estaba tan hermosa con esa mirada entre inocente y salvaje. Tenía que aguantar. Mio era su amiga, no una amante. Mio era su amiga, no una persona con la que pasar la noche. Mio era su amiga y no sabía que a ella también le gustaban las mujeres. Mio… Mio…

Mio la besó.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no hacer nada indebido, simplemente dejar que el beso la atrapara otra vez. Le respondió con suavidad, esperando que con eso se contentara, pero no. La lengua de ella se introdujo en su boca y Ritsu estaba comenzando a sentir pesado el ambiente. Los brazos desnudos de Mio la rodearon y le quitaron la toalla amarilla patito. Sentir su piel caliente con la de ella –que estaba a unos grados mayores de temperatura- era demasiado fuerte.

Ya la había ayudado, no había ningún stalker con ellas, ¿Por qué seguía con esto? ¿Por qué la torturaba constantemente? Si seguía así, no iba a aguantar y comenzaría a hacer algo muchísimo más fuerte que un beso. Quería tocarla, como ella lo hizo, quería acariciarle, sacarle la ropa, quería hacerle el amor como tantas noches soñó.

Maldición.

-Mio… -Se separó un poco sus labios de los de su amiga, haciendo un sonoro ruido-esto… no está bien.

-Shuuush –La calló ella con sus dedos en los labios de la baterista. –Quiero hacerlo. Está más que bien. Me gustas Ritsu. Te amo muchísimo. Eres tonta, a pesar de que intenté decírtelo en el baño, tú estabas más metida con el Stalker que con otra cosa. Ahora que sé que no tienes problema de tener una amiga que quiera besarte, quiero hacer algo que siempre deseé. Quiero tener mi primera vez contigo ¿Es eso malo?

Ritsu no sabía que decir. Sentía que los ojos se le aguaban. Tantos años esperó a que le dijera que la amaba y ahora se había hecho realidad.

-Yo… -La voz se le cortó. Ritsu intentó aclarar su garganta suavemente. – Yo te amo también. Pero… Esto… Yo… Sé qué quieres… Pero quiero más que sexo.

-¿Quién mencionó tener sexo? Estamos hablando de hacer el amor. Y si, te gustaría… ya que sé que me amas –el corazón de Mio latía fuerte de felicidad –Te pediría… Ser mi novia. –Sonrió amable, intentando no llorar. No quería hacer un papelón. Aunque Ritsu también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Qué hermosa era.

-Me encantaría. –Susurró la chica. La abrazó. -¿Puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras. Soy tuya –Dijo ella simplemente, mientras sellaba sus labios otra vez con los de ella.

Ritsu intentó refrenar el torrente de emociones antes de comenzar a acariciar suavemente su cuerpo, deleitándose cada centímetro de su piel. Ahora que la tenía de esa manera, quería un rato al menos divertirse, antes de que la cosa fuera más seria.

Mio sintió un leve escalofrío al sentir las manos de esa chica acariciar su espalda desnuda de esa forma, y soltó un gemido suave mientras intentaba respirar. Se separó levemente, tomó aire y buscó otra vez la boca de su antigua mejor amiga, ahora confirmada flamante novia, para besarla otra vez.

Sin separar sus bocas, se acercaron a la cama de Mio, y Ritsu se posicionó encima de ella, tocando cuanta piel pudiese, sin dejar de escuchar con placer, los gemidos de su bajista preferida.

Sentir la desnudez del cuerpo de Ritsu la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba acariciar más partes, hacer más de lo que la baterista le estaba haciendo, quería escucharla también gemir. Quería saber cómo sonaba su voz cuando sentía un placer diferente a todos los conocidos hasta ese entonces.

Sin embargo, Ritsu no se lo permitió. Al parecer, el "soy tuya" la había calentado tanto que no le iba a dar el lujo de hacer nada que no fuera besarla.

Los finos y largos dedos de la morocha comenzar a trazar el contorno del cuerpo de la castaña, haciendo que temblara un par de veces por el contacto. Tenía un cuerpo fantástico, deportivo, bien proporcionado. Su mejor amiga había crecido muy bien, pensó pervertidamente, mientras seguía acariciando más piel y frotaba su pecho contra el de ella, intentando que Ritsu le diera a conocer qué era lo que sentía a todo esto. Pero Ritsu como siempre, se quedó callada sin revelar absolutamente nada.

La baterista comenzó a descender de la boca de Mio, comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica, poniendo sus piernas cada una en las caderas de Mio, encerrándola. La morocha sintió un calor agonizante, no tenía nada debajo de esa falda, sentía absolutamente todo el roce que Ritsu estaba haciendo con ella. Necesitaba sacarse la única pieza de ropa que tenía en ese momento antes de que le agarrara un ataque…

Y Ritsu no se lo permitió.

Tenía una mirada oscura, de deseo profundo. No se había dado cuenta cuándo se quitó esa diadema, pero sin dudas, la hacía hermosa. El largo flequillo de ella le daba un toque más sensual y sutilmente masculino, sin dejar de ser femenina en su totalidad.

El calor iba aumentando aún más.

-¿Te molesta si quiero hacerlo despacio? Quiero que lo recordemos siempre… -Susurró Ritsu, acercándose al oído de Mio, susurrando con una voz sensual y ronca.

Mio sintió que algo cálido se arremolinaba en su estómago y le costó mil demonios poder tragar. Asintió, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Esa Ritsu no era la misma que había estado con ella en la cafetería. Le gustaba, pero a la vez, si Ritsu estaba caliente, ella era lava directamente. Besó otra vez los labios de la trigueña, y trató de acariciar más piel, pero Ritsu sonrió muchísimo más sensual que antes.

Tomó ambas manos con la de ella y se las puso encima de su cabeza. Con suavidad, pasó sus labios desde la muñeca, dándole un sutil beso en cada uno de esos brazos que respondieron sensibles. Cuando llegó al doblez interno del codo, Mio no pudo evitar gemir con mucha fuerza. Se puso roja al darse cuenta cómo había respondido a esa estimulación. No era que le había hecho nada raro, simplemente fue un beso normal… con la diferencia de que eran novias y de que estaban demasiado excitadas como para actuar normalmente.

Sin soltar el agarre, Ritsu buscó algo por la mesita de luz de Mio. Lo encontró porque sonrió como un niño pequeño entusiasmado con un nuevo juguete. E hizo lo que quería hacer. A cada mano, las ató a la cama, dejándola absolutamente expuesta para ella. Mio sintió una vergüenza extrema. Pero Ritsu prontamente convirtió ese sentimiento en placer intenso cuando, con suavidad, siguió bajando sus labios hacia los pechos mientras con sus manos acariciaban el otro libre sin dejarla respirar.

Cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar un poco más, Mio supo lo que quería hacer. No podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiera resultado una pervertida total. Pero ¿A quién iba a engañar? ¡Ja! ¡Hasta lo rogaba!

Ritsu levantó suavemente las piernas de Mio y besó la cara interna de sus muslos haciéndola gemir varias octavas altas. La bajista tembló un poco al sentir otra vez el contacto en esas zonas totalmente débiles. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final…

…Que nunca apareció.

Al no sentir que no la tocaba en su parte más íntima, después de varios minutos, abrió los ojos. Ritsu estaba encima de ella, aún. Sí. Chequeado. Ritsu tenía de color miel fundido… chequeado. Ritsu tenía una sonrisa burlona. Sin chequear. ¡Espe...Ritsu se estaba burlando de ella, todo eso había sido una broma! Mio se ruborizó unos tonos más, si era posible y abrió la boca decepcionada. Ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Ritsu largó una carcajada divertida, antes de negar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, como hacía Yui y le guiñó el ojo.

-Tu mente vuela mucho Akiyama-san. Eres una verdadera pervertida –Sonrió más divertida. -¿Esto escribes en tus historias melosamente románticas también?

-¡RITSU! –Gritó Mio frustrada.

-¡Ohh! ¡Volviste a hablar!

-Ca…Cállate idiota.

-Oh! ¿Dangerous Queen volvió a despertar?

-¡Ritsuuuu! –Más risas por parte de la baterista.

-Lo siento, simplemente quería ver cómo reaccionaba mi novia. Realmente lo querías. ¿Eh? –La molestó un poco más.

-Te vale no soltarme. –Dijo con tono de amenaza.

-Creo que no lo haré. Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo como para no hacerlo.

Había tal tensión sexual que Mio apenas podía respirar.

-Eres una perver… -Dejó de hablar al sentir que Ritsu comenzaba a tocar su parte más íntima, jugando con ella. –…tida -Dijo esta última parte gimiendo. Tembló y sintió que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. El movimiento de sus dedos comenzaron a ser más veloces, muchísimo más precisos – ¡Dios! ¡Ritsu!

-¿Qué hice? –Preguntó ella, con una mirada inocente. Dejándola de tocar.

-Nad…Cállate. –Susurró un poco más relajada.

Observó que Ritsu sonreía de una forma extraña, antes de meter su dedo en la boca y chuparlo con suavidad, sin quitar su mirada de la de ella. Mio estaba sintiendo que en cualquier momento iría a morir de un ataque del corazón. Era demasiado todo esto…

-_I like your taste… I want more. – _Dijo por primera vez en un buen inglés. Ritsu era malísima con ese idioma… o al menos siempre lo dio a conocer así.

Y le quitó la falda, dejándola absolutamente desnuda. Se inclinó hacia la intimidad de la chica, dispuesta a besar esa parte tan privada. Mio ahora sí sabía lo que se vendría y que Ritsu no estaba jugando con ella.

Sintió un pequeño dolor por lo que abrió los ojos. Pero luego se acostumbró. Ritsu la había penetrado con sus dedos y era obvio que le iba a doler. Acercó sus labios hacia su objetivo y la besó.

Mio gritó de placer. Ritsu rió por lo bajo, disfrutando sus reacciones con mucha felicidad. Jugó con su lengua y sus dedos por bastante tiempo, sin cansarse.

-Terminar…Quiero…. Por… Favor… –Susurró Mio, ya sin poder siquiera pensar bien en lo que decía. Ritsu no le hizo caso a su mandato y siguió retozando con más ahínco. Mio se escuchó varias veces gemir el nombre de su novia, a voz alta. Rogaba porque los vecinos no escucharan esto. -¡FUCK ME IDIOT!– Gritó un poco pasada de nervios, rogando que le hiciera caso. Realmente no podía aguantar más.

-A tus servicios, mi reina –Susurró la baterista con una sonrisa más dulce que nada tenía que ver con las anteriores. –Me encanta que me hables en inglés… -Si hubiera sido otro contexto, la bajista habría sonreído, incluso le habría dado un golpe memorable; pero con la situación actual, la voz ronca de Ritsu y con lo que estaba haciéndole, lo único que podía hacer Mio era cerrar los ojos y sentir que su cerebro se desconectaba del cuerpo y la irracionalidad la estaba tomando por completo. Gimoteó cuantas veces podía, mientras Ritsu apuraba el ritmo de las caricias, besando sus pechos suavemente. Tocó con sus labios los de la morocha, para darle a conocer su sabor, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la chica. Mio no se atrevía a alzar las caderas. Quería disfrutar antes del clímax. Tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía, iría a terminar en un segundo.

Akiyama ahogó varios gemidos mientras sentía que las contracciones y que las descargas eléctricas comenzaban ya a convertirse en pequeños espasmos. Llegó finalmente al orgasmo, con un fuerte gemido, temblando, no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado entre las dos. Parecía completamente un sueño. Bastante pervertido. Pero sueño al fin.

Tardó un poco en recuperar la normalidad, los espasmos no dejaban que respirara bien. Ritsu le quitó los listones de la cama y dejó que bajara los brazos. Se acostó a su lado, dándole un beso en su frente. El más dulce de todos los que jamás le habría dado.

Una tierna mirada coronaba su rostro, levemente empapado de sudor. Puso una mano para levantar su cabeza, mientras la veía recuperarse.

La bajista se acercó a Ritsu levemente, tratando de abrazarla. La baterista le dio el gusto, con otro beso en la frente. Después se acomodó en la cama y se puso boca arriba. Acostó la cabeza de Mio en su hombro. Sintió que la mano de Mio comenzaba a deslizarse hacia su entrepierna. La detuvo a tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, sin dejar de sonreír. Se semi incorporó en la cama y tomó las sábanas que estaban corridas en la otra orilla. Ya el frío estaba calándole los huesos.

-Duerme. Estas muy cansada para esto. –Le dijo con una voz tierna.

-Pero… Tú hiciste todo. –Sintió culpa. Quería hacerle sentir todo lo que ella había sentido. Pero estaba demasiado agotada físicamente.

-Heh, como si no me gustara. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Duerme, hablo en serio Mio. Descansa un poquito. Le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Ritsu la cuidaba como si fuera una verdadera muñeca. No. Ritsu no la trataba así. Ritsu tenía en cuenta realmente sus deseos pero a la vez cuidaba mucho que estuviera bien en todos los sentidos. Era tan considerada… que aplacaba todas las jugarretas que le hacía.

-Te amo –Susurró Mio con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también Mio. Siempre te amé.

Y Akiyama Mio se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo con Tainaka Ritsu también conciliando el sueño.

* * *

_Eh…. Sin palabras. Eh… Sí, esto escribí hace siglos. Eh… De sólo leerlo, me pongo bordó, los años me hacen más puritana (?_

_Si quieren, subo una última parte, como final… _

_Pero para eso, queridos lectores… _

_¡REWIEWS!_


End file.
